Nezumi
Os Nezumi, também conhecidos como gesshuirui ou shojin, Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, p. 45 são uma raça de pequenas e inteligentes criaturas peludas que são bons escavadores. Dark Hands of Heaven, by Annie VanderMeer Mitsoda Uma raça ratos humanoides, Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, p. 41, são chamados de roedores pelos rokugani e são tratados como pouco mais que pestes ou animais selvagens, as vezes sendo até mesmo considerados como criaturas das Terras Sombrias. Legend of the Five Rings: Roleplaying Game (Beta), p. 212 Os Nezumi se veem como uma espécie orgulhosa e heroica, com uma história marcada pela tragédia. The Balance of the Elements: Ancient Creatures Aparência e Fisiologia Nezumi são criaturas peludas, com mãos e patas com garras, focinhos de rato e longas caudas. A altura média é de cerca de 1,20m, mas o tamanho varia enormemente entre as tribos, bem como a cor do pelo, estilo de vestimentas e perfurações, além de se os membros preferem andar em duas ou quatro patas. Os Nezumi vivem em média de 3 a quatro anos. A impressionante taxa de reprodução mantém a população estável, e os Recordadores, e Sonhadores Nezumi vivem uma década ou mais. A tradição nezumi de histórias orais é universal entre as tribos, e os Recordadores ensinam os filhotes com histórias, de forma que aprendem rápido conforme crescem. Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, pp. 41-42 Culinária Nezumi Recordadores Nezumi contam sobre os dias míticas em que seus ancestrais comiam comida tão nutritiva que seu povo tinha o dobro do tamanho dos Nezumi atuais, bebendo também de licores intoxicantes que deixavam os exagerados eufóricos, embora aprimorassem a capacidade mental. Nas Terras Sombrias os Nezumi consomem o que quer que encontram. Seus sistemas digestivos robustos os permite se alimentar de ervas das Terras Sombrias que seriam venenosas para humanos, da carne maculada de monstros das Terras Sombrias e de líquidos indeterminados que se acumulam em poças estagnadas. The Knotted Tails, p. 14 História Civilização Nezumi A capital deles era um centro de aprendizado e cultura governado por um monarca e um conselho, os nezumi eram pacíficos entre eles, e seu exército os protegia contra as outras raças. Seus filósofos e poetas preenchem uma grande biblioteca com sabedorias que Rokugan nunca alcançou. Sua cidade era uma maravilha, e sua cultura, segundo as histórias nezumi, superior a todas as outras. Antigamente, o lugar que agora é conhecido como as Terras Sombrias era um lugar fértil e belo, livre de qualquer sinal de corrupção. E é assim que os nezumi recordam da região nas histórias sobres seus ancestrais, cujas cidades floresciam no lugar. Quando Fu Leng caiu para o Ningen-dô, ele arrasou a região, abrindo um buraco entre o Mundo Mortal e o jigoku. As terras circundantes ao portal, agora conhecido como o Abismo Infecto de Fu Leng, ficaram maculadas e imersas no mal. Todas as coisas que lá viviam foram ou destruídas ou distorcidas em formas nefastas e sobrenaturais, enquanto que a água, o ar e até mesmo a própria terra foram afetadas pelas emanações do Abismo. Pior ainda, coisas monstruosas rastejaram para fora do Jigoku, adentrando o Reino dos Mortais. Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, p. 7 Decaindo à Selvageria Uma montanha caiu sobre a capital dos Nezumi, enviando-a para o Yume-dô, o reino dos Sonhos. As grandes cidades da raça foram despedaças e sua vasta civilização reduzida a bandos de sobreviventes disperços em uma terra hostil e infernal. Os Nezumi, há muito residentes das Terras Sombrias, pareciam milagrosamente imunes à Mácula. Muitos fugiram das Terras Sombrias, mas não havia santuário algum para eles além da Muralha Kaiu. Em Rokugan as pessoas os chamavam de monstros e os matavam imediatamente. Forçados a retornar para o reino de Fu Leng, eles conseguiram subsistir se escondendo dos horrores que dominavam a terra corrompida. The Knotted Tails (FFG Web) Incapazes de fugir para as terras dos humanos, os sobreviventes formaram uma nova sociedade de grupos nômades que viajam constantemente para sobreviver. Alguns Nezumi moram na Shinomen Mori. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 213 Vida dos Nezumi Cultura Sua cultura não possui o conceito de um código marcial de honra, e eles favorecem a sobrevivência acima da honra, embora lutem selvagemente quando encurralados ou quando defendem suas casas e filhotes. Muitos Nezumi conseguem falar a Língua Rokugani de forma inteligível, embora com um tom estridente. Os Nezumi possuam sua própria língua, um idioma pontuado com guinchos e estalos que parece alienígena aos ouvidos rokuganis.. Nezumi e a Mácula Os Nezumi são completamente imunes à Mácula das Terras Sombrias. Suas tribos conseguem subsistir nas Terras Sombrias e em áreas selvagens de Rokugan. Os ensinamentos dos Recordadores afirma que, diferente dos humanos, os nezumi têm, poucos impulsos malignos nos quais a Mácula conseguir se ancorar, o que faz com que nezumi maculados sejam extremamente raros. Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, p. 42 Nezumi e o Caranguejo Os samurais do Clã Caranguejo. particularmente a família Hiruma, às vezes barganha com eles em troca de informação ou suprimentos. Alguns deles trabalham com o Clã Caranguejo contra a ameaça das Terras Sombrias e de suas criaturas nefastas, como no ano de 314, quando um grupos de nezumi foram convencidos pela bravura de um jovem batedor chamado Hiruma Kazumi convenceu um bando de nezumi a salvar o Castelo da Luz Diurna de um ataque das Terras Sombrias. Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, p. 35 A Família Kaiu se apoia na tribo Terceiro Bigode que vive abaixo da Muralha e ajuda em sua defesa. Magia Nezumi Os nezumi chamados de Kir possuem habilidades místicas, o poder dos "Nomes", enquanto que os Recordadores contam histórias sobre um passado esquecido e glorioso. Os Sonhadores são a coisa mais próxima que os nezumi têm de um shugenja, mas eles funcionam de forma diferente. Os Sonhadores são ligados ao Yume-dô, o Reino dos Sonhos. Eles comungam tanto com os Transcendentes, os ancestrais nezumi que lá habitam, e com os espíritos oníricos conhecidos como baku. Os primeiros fornecem apoio e sabedoria, que normalmente são vagos e difíceis de interpretar. Já os baku guiam os Sonhadores através das barreiras invisíveis entre os sonhos, concedendo acesso aos sonhos de outros nezumi, animais, pessoas, e até mesmo seres divinos. Nezumi Selvagem Algumas tribos isoladas e belicosas consideram os humanos como um inimigo. Esses nezumi foram calejados com os contantes embates contra monstros Maculados e mantiveram a amargura de que Rokugan não lhes ofereceu auxílio ou conforto quando seus ancestrais precisaram. Essas tribos violentas vivem em locais distantes, em geral lugares perigosos das Terras Sombrias. Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, p. 43 Vilarejos Nezumi Muitos vilarejos dos nezumi consistem de uma combinação de habitações temporárias e tocas permanentes. Devido à necessidades, os vilarejos não ficam por muito tempo em um único lugar. Contudo, muitas tribos retornam regularmente para o mesmo local, onde já escavaram túneis de fuga e de armazenamento em terreno conhecido. Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, p. 47 Tribo Uma tribo e seu vilarejo são essencialmente a mesma coisa. Se uma tribo ficar pequena demais para funcionar como um vilarejo, os membros buscam outra tribo com poucos membros e criam uma nova tribo. Da mesma forma, quando uma tribo fica grande demais, ela se divide em duas ou mais tribos. Todas as tribos tem um líder, mas em algumas é o maior guerreiro, enquanto que em outras é um Sonhador poderoso ou um Recordador encarquilhado. A maioria das tribos precisa de batedores, vigias e catadores, bem como guerreiros para defesa, mas esses trabalhos não são fixos e são alterados a depender das necessidades da tribo. Os nezumi identificam a si mesmos pela tribo, que funciona mais como uma família estendida. A lealdade é de sumaimportância, e traidores não recebem a misericórdia demonstrada para nezumi exilados. Na verdade, esse é um crime que a maioria das tribos pune com a morte, e há registros escritos de tais ocorrências. * Os Patas Queimadas * Os Ossos Rachados * Os Patas Fantasmas (extinta) * Os Garras Longas (extinta) * Os Caudas Amarradas * Os Orelhas Redondas * Os Orelha Esfarrapada * A Terceiro Bigode Exilados Quando um membro de uma tribo fica obcecado por ganhar poder sobre monstros, ou tão consumido pelo medo que coloca a tribo em perigo ou até mesmo a ataca, cabe ao líder julgar se há salvação. Se os Sonhadores e curandeiros da tribo não conseguirem corrigir suas mentes, eles são exilados da segurança de suas tribos. Sem a proteção de seu povo, a maioria sucumbe aos perigos das Terras Sombrias. Aqueles que resistem sozinhos se tornam nezumi exilados, ficando cada vez mais amargos e perigosos com o tempo. The Knotted Tails, p. 7 Links Externos * Nezumi Infiltrator (The Ebb and Flow) Categoria:Idioma Rokugani Categoria:Nezumi